zombathonfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
This page is incomplete, any extra information is accepted and encouraged. Weapons are used in Zombathon as tools to defend yourself against the unlimited waves of zombies. Some of these weapons are obtained through level up rewards, others are unboxed from crates, and there are weapons that can be obtained by crafting or ONLY by crafting. Some weapons have different tiers which determines how rare and strong the weapon is based on its statistics. Upon beginning the game, players are given the Pistol and a crate. Crates are either earned through leveling up or buying them using rupees. Common Common weapons are the weakest weapons in the game. You can get them from the Standard crate (100% chance) or the Sturdy crate (40% chance) It costs 5 diamonds (or 100 robux) to enchant a common weapon and they scrap for 50 XP. Uncommon Uncommon weapons, while still weak, are better than the common weapons you start off with. They can be obtained from the Sturdy crate (55% chance), the Refined crate (50% chance), the Magnificent crate (40% chance) and the Spooky crate (10% chance). They cost 10 diamonds (or 100 robux) to enchant and can be scrapped for 100 XP. Rare Rare weapons are the middle ground. They aren't so weak as to be useless but they aren't quite strong enough to be good. These weapons can be found in Sturdy crates (5% chance), Refined crates (50% chance), Magnificent crates (55% chance), Spooky crates (60% chance), Ancient crates (50% chance) and Skull crates (10% chance). You can enchant them for 20 diamonds (or 100 robux) and they scrap for 150 XP. Mythical While stronger than the previous tiers they are still far of from the God weapons. You can get mythical weapons from the Magnificent crate (5% chance), the Spooky crate (30% chance), the Ancient crate (50% chance), the Skull crate (80% chance), the Demonic crate (80% chance) and the Void crate (5% chance). They can be enchanted for 45 diamonds (or 100 robux) and scrap for 200XP. Over-Powered The Over-Powered weapon tier is the last tier containing level rewards. They are the second strongest class and can be obtained from the Skull crate (10% chance), the Demonic crate (20% chance), the Void crate (90% chance) and the VIP crate (50% chance). It costs 50 diamonds (or 100 robux) to enchant an Over-Powered weapon and they can be scraped for 500 XP. God God tier weapons are the highest tier in the game and are generally one of the strongest. You can obtain them from the Void crate (5% chance) and the VIP crate (50% chance). It costs 75 diamonds (or 100 robux) to enchant a God weapon. They can be scraped for 500 XP. Currently god weapons cannot be traded from one player to another. Craftable Craftable tier weapons cannot be obtained from crates. To possess these weapons the player must gather the materials and craft them. It costs 100 diamonds (or 100 robux) to enchant weapons in this tier. They can be scraped for 500 XP. Category:Essentials